Mane 6 go to Townsville
by Madiclark101
Summary: An old foe of the mane 6 comes back, but this time he invades the human world. Specifically he invades Townsville. Princess Celestia summons the mane 6 and spike townsville
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning in Ponyville. The mane 6 were just relaxing and being bored.

"I'm so bored." Rainbow Dash said.

"We'll figure out something to do." Twilight Sparkle replied.

Just then Spike burped out a letter.

"A letter from Princess Celestia." Everyone said at the same time.

Spike read out the letter: " _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

 _I regret to inform you that Tirek broke out of his prison. Worst of all he is now in the human world! I need you and your friends to try and stop him before it's too late._

 _From,_

 _Princess Celestia_

Rainbow Dash then excitedly said "Finally some action."

"I can't go out there and fight Tirek again. My beautiful mane will get ruined." Rarity admitted.

"Come on Rarity. It'll be fine. I could use a little bit of excitement." Applejack said reassuringly.

"Oh alright; I'll go to." Fluttershy said knowing that she'll regret it.

"Well girls and spike, let's go to the human world!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Um Twilight, how are we going to get to the human world?" Rainbow Dash inquired

"Through a portal of course!"

"Hey guys!" The mane 6 heard someone say.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Pinkie Pie yelled out loud.

"What are guys doing?" Sunset asked.

"Princess Celestia sent us a letter stating that Tirek has returned." Twilight explained.

"She also wants us to go the human world in order to stop him." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, you guys have fun with that. I'll stay here doing nothing." Sunset Shimmer said sounding a bit left out.

"Sunset?" Twilight asked in sympathy. "Do you want to come with us?"

"You bet!" Sunset said excitedly.

"Great! We'll need all of the help we can get!" Spike said excitedly.

"As I was saying, we need to find a portal." Twilight finished.

"Where do we find one?" Applejack asked.

"Wait a minute!" Spike suddenly said. "I forgot to mention a part of the letter. It says: _"You will find the portal in the entrance of Twilight's castle."_

"Come on girls and Spike." Twilight said.

When the girls and Spike entered Twilight's castle, they found the portal.

"Let's do this!" Twilight said to her friends.

They all jumped in.


	3. Chapter 3

*At the city of Townsville*

The Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys were playing in their bedroom. Blossom was talking with Boomer. Butch and Buttercup were play fighting. Brick and Bubbles were making a block tower. All of a sudden, the hotline phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Blossom immediately said.

"How come she always gets to get it?" Buttercup mumbled to herself angrily

"Yes Mayor; WHAT; came from the pony world; okay were on it." Blossom said sounding a bit uncomfortable.

"Well what was it?" Butch impatiently asked.

"It's a villain from the pony world. He is seeking revenge." Blossom worriedly said.

 **GASP**

"But." Blossom said while everyone was pulling themselves back together. "A pony named Princess Celestia supposedly called 6 ponies and a dragon to help us."

"That's a relief." Bubbles said calmly.

"Wait a minute. Why do we need help?" Brick asked a bit surprised.

"This villain that the Mayor has described is more evil than all of the villains that we have encountered. We are going to need all of the help we can get." Blossom explained.

"Oh alright." The boys said.

"Hey wait a second. Blossom, you said that there are 6 ponies. I counted 7 ponies." Bubbles noticed looking at the window.

"They must have invited someone else to join them." Blossom guessed.

"That Rainbow colored Pegasus is hot." Brick said.

"That Pink pony is even hotter." Butch said.

"Oh brother." Blossom said to herself.

"Can we meet them already?" Brick eagerly asked.

"I suppose. We just have to-" Blossom said as she notices everyone was gone.

"Oh come on!"

Blossom slowly joined the others.

"Hi!" Brick said to Rainbow Dash in a flirt like manner.

"Hi." Rainbow Dash said blushing a bit.

"OOOH! You're cute!" Pinkie Pie said to Butch

"Thank you!" Butch said excitedly.

"Let's all introduce ourselves!" Twilight said.

"I'm Rainbow Dash"

"I'm Pinkie Pie"

"I'm Rarity"

"I'm Applejack"

"I'm Fluttershy"

"I'm Twilight"

"I'm Twilight"

"I'm Spike"

"And I'm Sunset Shimmer"

"Our turn! I'm Blossom."

"I'm Bubbles"

"I'm Buttercup"

"I'm Brick"

"I'm Boomer"

"And I'm Butch"

"Well now that we all know each other, let's stop Tirek."

 **"YEAH!"**


	4. Chapter 4

"Just one question, how are we going to stop him?" Bubbles asked.

"Hmm….." Everyone said.

"I have an idea! We can all split up in pairs so we can defeat him. Besides working with others is really fun." Pinkie Pie eagerly said.

"Great idea Sprinkle Pie!" Boomer said.

"It's _Pinkie_ Pie." Pinkie Pie said correcting him.

"Oh." Boomer said embarrassingly.

"Pinkie Pie! You're a genius!" Twilight said.

"Yeah! I get that a lot." Pinkie Pie said feeling proud of herself.

"I bet you do." Butch flirtatiously said to Pinkie.

Buttercup was a little jealous that Butch had the hots for Pinkie and not her, but being the tough girl she is, she didn't want to admit it.

"I wanna work with Twilight!" Blossom said. Blossom liked the fact that they were both smart and were both the leaders of their groups.

"I wanna work with Fluttershy." Bubbles said. Bubbles thought that she seemed really sweet.

"I'll work with Applejack I guess." Buttercup said still feeling a bit jealous.

"I'll definitely work with Rainbow!" Brick said staring at Rainbow flirtatiously.

After hearing that Blossom started to feel a bit jealous of Brick having a crush on Rainbow, but she didn't want to admit her feelings as well.

"I'll work with Rarity." Boomer said.

"That leaves me with Pinkie." Butch happily said.

Blossom and Buttercup both groaned in jealousy.

"Spike and I will work together." Sunset said.

"Great." Spike said

"I have another question. What if we don't defeat Tirek by nighttime?" Bubbles asked.

"If that's the case, then each pony will take their partner to their respective house." Twilight explained.

"Let's do this!" Buttercup said being ready to fight.

Blossom and Twilight used their powers to shoot lasers. Tirek fired lasers back.

Bubbles and Fluttershy used their ability to communicate with animals so the animals can help. Tirek hurt the animals though.

Buttercup and Applejack used their strong legs. Tirek hurt them.

Brick and Rainbow Dash used their speed. Tirek got them.

Boomer and Rarity used powers. Tirek got them.

Butch and Pinkie used their craziness. Tirek got them.

After a long day of fighting, it was almost midnight.

Everyone was tired. While Tirek was asleep everyone went home for the day.

To be continued

Which pair should I do first. Let me know in the reviews.


End file.
